


Here (With Me)

by ZellaSunshine



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, but look where we are now, but the words that came out were all jisoo/minghao bromance, i really tried to make this about jihan, jisoo is still a slightly stressed bean, listen okay, minghao is honestly the most patient, part two of what was supposed to be a short ass oneshot, still cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Soulmate au where when you write something on your skin with pen/marker/whatever the hell you want, it will show up on your soulmate’s skin as well.Part Two(Where there is still almost zero Jihan interaction. Whoops.)





	Here (With Me)

“I live in Seoul.”

The words are written in thick marker, maybe sharpie, across Jisoo’s forearm. Jisoo thinks the words are mocking him.

Jisoo lets out a laugh that’s tinged with bitterness. “We’re on the opposite sides of the world.” He says it aloud, wondering what he should actually write back to Jeonghan.

“I’m in California.” Jisoo writes in a cramped font just below Jeonghan’s words. He is running out of places on his arms to write to Jeonghan. “Maybe I should just ask for his number. That would be a lot easier.” Jisoo thinks.

Jisoo is distracted from the thought as an image begins to appear on his skin, drawn in the same marker Jeonghan had been using for his responses the whole time. Jisoo can’t help but giggle as an exaggerated smiley face slowly appears near the crook of his elbow.

“Will you text me then? XXX-XXX-XXXX”

Jisoo pulls out his phone quickly and adds Jeonghan into his phone contacts. He debates for a moment, but adds a blue heart emoji after Jeonghan’s name, blushing even though no one can see him. 

“Hello, it’s Jisoo.” Jisoo sends the text before he can think too long about it.

A response comes quickly. “I figured XD.”

“This will be a lot nicer than writing all the way up our arms haha.”

“Really? I thought they were a great fashion statement.”

Jisoo snorts at that. “Oh definitely, it’s a great look.”

~~~

Eventually Jeonghan says he needs to go to sleep because it’s 3am where he is, and the second after he has said goodnight to Jeonghan, Jisoo calls Minghao.

“Minghao!”

“There’s no need to shout, Jesus. Considering this couldn’t wait until we see each other in less than an hour… I’m presuming you’re about to tell me more stuff about your soulmate.”

“Minghao he lives in Seoul.”

Minghao is silent on the other end of the line for what seems to Jisoo like an eternity. “...Well fuck.”

“Yeah,” Jisoo agrees miserably. This sucked. He had found his soulmate but they were so far away.

“Hey now, no moping. You’re moping right now, aren’t you. Stop that.”

Jisoo hums in acknowledgement.

“Okay this isn’t the end of the world. Like loads of people have long distance relationships. And this isn’t the 1800s, you can text and call and skype!”

“You’re right Minghao, it’s just… after so long I was hoping Jeonghan would be close enough that I could actually meet him in person.”

“Jisoo that’s what planes are for.”

There’s silence again on the call.

“I know you’re rolling your eyes at me Jisoo stop that. You called me didn’t you? Listen to me. Be excited! You finally found your soulmate! No more mopiness!”

“I’ll try to be more positive.”

“Good! That’s my guy! Now get off the phone I need to go shower.”

“Minghao?”

“Yeah what’s up?”

“Thanks again.”

“Hey, what are friends for?”


End file.
